


Stargazing

by it_is_katy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_is_katy/pseuds/it_is_katy
Summary: Jack and Sam sit outside looking at the stars through his telescope. A short, fluffy little fic.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 31





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This takes place sometime around the middle of season 9, after Jack is retired. I've been writing original fiction for as long as I can remember, but this is my first attempt at fanfic! (And thanks to Jules and Momo for encouraging me to post this!!)

It was a beautiful night out--but not quite like Carter was. He'd always known that, obviously, but now that he was finally allowed to admit it...it hit him like a semi every time he looked at her. Especially now, her legs folded up on the bench swing, her head resting on his shoulder. Relaxed.

"What are you looking at?" Her eyes flicked up to meet his.

"Oh, nothing." Jack curled his arm tighter around her waist, letting a smile spread across his face. Everything about her was so comfortable--comforting. Neither of them had realized how much they cared about each other until Sam had almost married Pete and it was almost too late, but now, after just a few months, it was nuts to imagine not being with her. They worked the way two people can only work after years of trusting each other.

Carter smiled back and leaned up to plant a kiss on him before sitting forward on the edge of the bench. He'd technically kissed her before a few weeks ago, but that was with Carter-that-wasn't-Carter, or when that asshat on P4X-639  _ Groundhog Day _ ed him. It didn't count like these ones did.

She put her eye up to the telescope. 

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"P2X-446?" She shrugged.

"Ah, I hear it's lovely this time of year. Might get a condo there."

She laughed--the area around the Stargate on 446 had been, approximately, eight gazillion degrees, but Daniel managed to convince Hammond to let them stay for a day so Daniel could look at the ruins for some temple dedicated to some yahoo with a name Jack couldn't pronounce. It had been one of their more miserable missions, bearable only because at least they were all miserable together.

Carter sat back into the bench and grabbed the star map from the nearby table. She marked off the planet. The first night they'd gone out there together, they'd tried to find as many planets that they had gone to as possible before realizing that there were only so many of them visible from Earth. After that, they'd settled on finding just one every night they were both on Earth, even if the planet was as lame as 446.

She placed her head back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm back around her, finding her hand and squeezing it.

She squeezed back.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Hearing her say his name instead of "Sir" or "General" was still strange, but definitely welcome.

"Do you regret those years when we couldn't, I don't know...do this?"

"No. At least I don't think so. You?"

She shook her head. "I think everything worked out the way it needed to." 

"Good."

He rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of Carter's hand, finding the spot where a ring would be. He'd ask her one day--have Landry help him come up with some plot to get them off-world together somewhere nice, preferably with a beach--but he wanted to make sure the timing was right. Neither of them had the greatest track record with marriage, and she was still off-world half the time, with Mitchell or on the  _ Daedalus _ . He'd hate to get in the way of that, and they still had all the time in the world. There wasn't any rush.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when he realized she'd dozed off, the corners of her mouth turned upwards. He smiled again and pressed a kiss to the top of her blonde head.

Retirement...was looking really nice right then.


End file.
